


Late at Night

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The night gave you permission to do things you wouldn't normally do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).



Phichit loved sharing a bed with Yuuri. Phichit doesn't tell anyone because Yuuri is very self-conscious about these things. Phichit doesn't mind. He knows his classmates thought Katsuki was quiet and boring. But Phichit knew for a fact that Yuuri was quiet, warm and an absolutely lovely bedmate. He loved throwing his arms around Yuuri, with Yuuri’s head on his warm chest. Phichit's hand would stroke Yuuri's hair absently, eyes staring at the ceiling. 

"Patrick from down the hall thinks we're fucking," said Phichit. 

Yuuri froze. "And why are you telling me this?"

Phichit shrugged. "I just think it's funny. Patrick has the funniest ideas about people. You're so quiet, I'm so friendly, and you never leave my side, we must be fucking. Like opposites attract. I think that guy wants to see romance everywhere."

"We are snuggling in the same bed together."

"But he doesn't know that. Besides, you're my best friend. I know you. It would be so weird."

"Weird how?"

"You're Katsuki Yuuri. You don't do stuff like that.”

Yuuri and Phichit said nothing for a while. It was soothing to do this after a long day at the rink. The days were long and hard. The sport took it all out of you and sometimes you needed someone who understood. The night gave them permission to say things that would seem out of place in the harsh light of day. Maybe even do things too. Like holding Yuuri like this knowing that nothing would ever come of it. 

"Would it be such a bad idea?"

Phichit stopped stroking Yuuri’s hair. "Yuuri, do you know what you're asking?”

"I don't know anyone to do this with. We're already friends. And you're very cute."

"Not like Victor," said Phichit, his eyes falling to the poster of Victor Nikiforov across the room. 

"No one is like Victor."

"So true."

Phichit stared at the poster. He suspected that everyone Yuuri would ever sleep with would always be in the shadow of the Yuuri’s all-encompassing obsession with Victor Nikiforov. What a shame. But still, it didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun.

"Have you've ever done this before?" asked Phichit.

"No. That's why I'm asking. I don't want to do it with some stranger and embarrass myself. If we do it together, it won't be weird."

"Do you know what you want to do?"

Yuuri looked up. His big brown eyes were unexpectedly open and hopeful. "I was thinking we could just touch each other and go from there."

Phichit nodded. "We could do that."

Phichit inched his face closer to Yuuri and kissed him chastely. It was almost a peck on the mouth. Yuuri's arm encircled Phichit's waist, his other hand stroking his cheek. Phichit could feel Yuuri's warm, slender body against his. It's surprisingly nice to be kissed by Yuuri. He could feel Yuuri's cock growing hard against his and Phichit wondered what they were going to do about that. Thankfully, Yuuri had his own ideas. He shoved Phichit's pajama pants down and Phichit felt Yuuri's warm hand take him, stroking him. 

"Ah-umph" was the best response Phichit could make when Yuuri began to kiss neck, working his way up his jaw before kissing him. 

Yuuri paused to take off his pants. The street light was bright outside their window and Phichit almost could see the outline of Yuuri's body through his thin shirt. Yuuri’s clothes often did a good job of hiding the beautiful sleek lines of Yuuri's athletic, slender body. Without thinking about it, he pulled Yuuri back down on the bed on top of him. His hand wander beneath Yuuri's shirt. Phichit had never thought of touching Yuuri like this. Yuuri's eyes drift close when Phichit initiated another kiss. A peck at first, but then growing bolder, coaxing Yuuri's mouth open. Yuuri groaned softly. Yuuri looked debauched as he thrusted his cock between Phichit’s thighs. It was incredibly messy and Phichit didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He didn’t particularly care as soon has Yuuri put his hand on his penis and started stroking. They were clumsy strokes so it was only helpful that Phichit hand joined Yuuri’s.

They're young and it's been too long since Phichit has been touched like this. Yuuri was right. This was a good idea. His breath caught in his throat as he spilled over Yuuri's hand. Yuuri wasn't far behind. His head thrown back, eyes scrunched closed and his mouth open, his breath so fast and quiet, Phichit wonders if it is out of habit he comes like this. Quietly and secretly, so no one would know what he was doing under the covers in his bedroom. Either way, it was beautiful. 

Yuuri collapsed beside Phichit. Their erratic breathing were the only sounds in the room. When Yuuri opened his eyes, he gave Phichit the shyest smile he's ever seen and suddenly Phichit feels very lucky that Yuuri chose him to share this with. Phichit reluctantly took his eyes off Yuuri as he turned over to search for the tissue box on the beside table. He took Yuuri's hand in his and cleaned it up, doing so with much more care than he did when he wiped off the come on his thighs. 

"Your shirt needs to be washed," murmured Phichit. 

Yuuri sat up and took off his shirt. He laid back down and buried his face on Phichit's chest. Phichit held Yuuri close to him, tucking Yuuri's head under his chin stroking Yuuri's hair. It wasn't much different from how they started before. Snuggling on the bed with Phichit's hand in his hair. It was Phichit's last thought before he fell asleep with Yuuri warm in his arms.


End file.
